eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Terrors of Thalumbra Timeline
Tradeskillers, please see the Terrors of Thalumbra Tradeskill Timeline. Signature Questline # # : Speek to 3 citizens in Maldura: Gulmar at -127.01, -2.74, -79.62 , Brulsael at -33.57, 16.77, -195.26, Frith Clatterstein at -176.26, -1.80, 137.47. Speak to Dirvy at -54.58, 10.07, 130.50. Speak with Graldek the Ironshadow at -53.96, -8.48, -1.21. Kill 12 undead in Tranquil Halls, Thalumbra, at 428.90 167.60 536.21. Return to Graldek. Speak to Eccles Zaphardt at -199.56 -3.50 -27.62. # : From Eccles Zaphardt at -199.56 -3.50 -27.62. Zone into Maldura: Algorithm For Destruction at -108.64 1.64 48.60. Harvest 12 upgrade plans (sheets of paper on floor), 8 sentry parts, 1 access pin. some more quests once you arrive there, eventually you get From # : Kill 8 abyssal aquata spirits (35,32,-280) + 8 fathomlurkers # : Fill actuator: target magic with item and kill rising miner x6 at 300,80,-430 From and # : Obtain Tok Oil in Maldura from at -187.19 -3.26 116.58. Need to do his quest first. Return to Lasslyn. Deliver stuff to Maldura Defenders on the walls. Speak to Tyshgwyn # : Kill 8 cepholex (771.71 52.53 47.92) and 12 gorgelets (582.11 65.57 -148.95, kill ore gorgers to spawn) # : Kill 16 aberrants at 473.46 32.64 -660.10. Return to Tyshgwyn at 668.38 65.38 -341 west of map From * : Kill 12 coyogs and poxfiends. return to Dalidra -567.56 231.32 338.52 From -323.75 242.70 298.82 # : Harvest 5 umbral leafhoppers eggs (f.e. at -286.14 113.67 100.71 or -434.22 111.97 -114.87 ). Place at Luminous Peaks -591.39 162.50 34.75, Shadowdrip Tam -597.36 173.20 184.60 , Corpse cauldron -526.83 164.87 360.66, Zou'Lidelas -296.22 206.20 334.89, Umbral River -443.28 165.95 211.52. Return to Aleesia. # : Kill 12 rancid poxfiends at -375.33 148.02 -31 (repeatable) From -371.92 164.06 153.91 # : Speak to Arideva at -453.63 222.14 337. Get 16 petalcreeper seeds: Kill petalcreepers at -414.31 131.31 -162.36. Kill 8 cave locust at -145.22 112.21 327.87 . Return to Arideva. # : Gather toad at -283.64 191.45 264.85. Use toad on crag gorgers at -212.25 71.71 110.98. Rock at -322.24, 232.20, 396.96 . Gather staff and return # : Pick up Thanenis staff at the rock at -365.43 164.23 148.96. Attack Arideva at -453.63 222.14 337. Clear Spellweave instance. Talk to Arideva. Return to Thaneni. Item-Triggered Quests * -- from a fallen crate * -- from a drained minecrawler at 448.62 85.38 365.08 (timed quest). # : Enter Maldura, speak with citizens ' From ' * : Kill 12 Blackanvil ooze in Thalumbra at 860.71, 36.09, -185.62 ' From ' * : Recharge 5 arcane defense pillar in Thalumbra at 656.65 70.92 -99.33. Kill spawning mobs. Repeat at next pillar (618.43 68.34 -139.59) ' From ' # : Search for B's schematics (-86,13,198). Speak with Moffyn at -2,27,119. Obtain 12 arcannium plates (66,32,130) +8 hydro pumps (in crates) (-140,-6,85). Return to Moffyn # : Speak with Sasha in Outer Maldura. Take shock stick from chest nearby. Use on clockwork rodent and collect those. # : get 12 abyssal ore (right once the splitiron mine opens, -118.33 123.07 236 till -169.21 61.74 -214.27 98) and slickstone ore in Thalumbra: Grab the crate at 389.56 86.54 394.49. Nearby at the center are black ore nodes which might contain the slickstone ore. Return to Bhoughbh # : Zone into Maldura: District of Ash at -106.84 1.63 -47.19. ' From ' # : Gather 8 Splitiron in mine, kill 10 topaz shriekers (Thalumbra) at 528.49 146.55 380.32. Return to -51.26 -10.15 11.12 in Maldura. ' From ' # :Kill abyssal fathomlurkers in Thalumbra. Use scroll in inventory to render images at positions 503.16 135.24 223.41 (Outer Maldura), 469.31 115.24 181.90 (Stoneheard Yale), 740.43 59.81 -72.23 (Blackanvil Bay), 785.82 53.00 -264.08 (Ironblood Fungus Farm), 781.86 108.46 -493.64 (Blightstone Barrens), 507.25 62.40 -626.72 (Penumbra Expansion). Return to Dalkuhm. ' From ' # : Get stuff from 10 tinkered minecrawlers in Thalumbra. Process stuff at forge of Brell in Maldura at 68.83 -7.02 -133.62. Return to Toadwart at -3.54 -10.35 -11.36 # : Gather 12 soul bleeder bones and 6 chitin terror eggs.